A Whole New World
by Raevyin
Summary: I had fallen in love with a dead man. 7th yr, and Hermione still grieves Sirius, as a fancy she wishes on the stars not knowing they would listen to her. Now back in time, what will she do? What will happen between her and Sirius? Love Betrayal Hope etc.
1. Star Light, Star Bright

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter, and I never will...sadly...

* * *

Another Hermione time travel fic, vastly different, including character's and the goals! What will Hermione get herself into this time?

* * *

If you see any spelling mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them, I loathe the mistakes, but I am not a good speller at all. I would use spell check, but the way I'm posting stories now it doesn't work, so please watch for them. Thank you! 

Raevyin

* * *

Hermione: 

I saw his face, a split second before he was pushed though the veil...pure terror, and something else not written there...it seemed like he had lost something...and I didn't know what.

I never really saw it...but I saw the memory...I had forced Harry to show me, I had to know it was for real.

He had been though so much...far more then a soul should have to bear.

Betrayal, death...Azkaban, the torments of Dementors...every hour, day, minute, all those years he was in Azkaban. Yet he was still happy...smart...and yes, above all, brave.

I missed him deeply, I found myself crying over every little reminder of him...everyday...

It was seventh year now...a little over a year since his death...a year since he fell though that veil...a year since I heard his voice, saw his face...looked into his eyes.

I was on the train with Harry and Ron, who both were sound asleep...thats when I could feel new tears coursing down my cheeks.

I took out the picture, it was in perfect shape...I had spelled it to be that way...I never wanted it to wear out of fade. I saw his eyes, this time laughing...it was the last picture we had of him...and it was precious, it was worth more than anything.

I turned, and put the picture away, not wanting anyone to see me with it...they didn't know I still grieved over him...they couldn't. It would just be harder on Harry.

I wiped my nose on my sleeve, and then looked up, and found Harry staring at me.

"I miss him too." It was simple, and comforting.

I nodded, not wanting to talk.

His death shouldn't have affected me this much...but I was the last person to look into his eyes, to visit that memory, see his face before he disappeared...and it was some how everything...

Then I realized it.

I had fallen in love with a dead man.

* * *

We were finally off the train, the feast done...and I was in my room, I had made head girl this year, as did Harry. 

I took out his picture again, and other ones...they were all spread out before me, I had found a way to make pictures out of memories...it was vastly comforting.

I could still call up every detail of his face, the creases, the way he stood...the way he smelled.

I looked at him waving at me, looking mournful, sad, angry...all of them...and I loved them all.

My favorite above all...he was reading, his face screwed up in concentration...under a tree.

I once again felt the tears course down my cheeks, oh what would I give to have him back...even though I knew he would of never loved me like I did him.

I knew it was silly, and it was stupid, but later, I had snuck out, and found myself on top of the highest tower...

I looked up at the stars, it was a stupid idea...but it was comforting.

"Star bright...star light...the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish I might have this wish tonight." It was silly, only little girls did that...but I found it...something Sirius would do.

_**I wish I could see Sirius again...I wish he was back, for good.**_

I felt a small tingle, as if my wish had actually come true... though that was impossible.

I got ready for bed, and was in my nightgown when I finally fell into bed, and was asleep in a instant.

That next morning, I woke up bright and early...I wasn't in my bed, or my room...and there was someone next to me.

* * *

Reviews make the story come faster! 


	2. This Is A Dream, Right?

Disclaimer: TRUST SNAPE!!! But no I don't own Harry Potter.

Another exciting update, I hope to update soon again!

* * *

I could feel the presence of the person, the heat radiating off them, I could feel the arm around my waist, and the body cuddled up to mine. I tried to smoother a scream, I couldn't remember anything, how did I get here? Why am I here? Who is here with me!?

And like I said, I tried to smoother a scream...it didn't work out very well.

All it ended up doing was waking up everyone, but the boy in the bed with me.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry said. Harry? How?

"Harry what is going on? Ohh...Oh merlin..."

"Who's Harry?"

His eyes were different, they weren't the brilliant green I knew so well...and fondly.

If this wasn't Harry...and it looked like Harry...and Harry is the spitting image of his father...oh merlin.

"Oh no, Oh no no no no. This is not happening, its a dream. Yes Hermione this is just a dream that you will wake up from..." I never woke up.

"Wha?" Slurred a very tired Sirius, "Bloody hell!" He yelped and jumped out of his bed, as if his pants were on fire.

"If you don't mind me asking." Remus's voice came muffled from another bed, "Who are you? We have never seen you around here, and we know everyone."

"Bloody hell!" Repeated Sirius.

"Is that all you have to say?" I snapped at him...then realized...Sirius.

"SIRIUS YOUR ALIVE!" I squealed and then jumped on him, and hugged him tight.

"Bloody hell!"

"Wait...oh god I could of ruined...oh no..." I started thinking, the time stream!

"I...I have to go."

"No you aren't until you explain what happened to us." Stated James, grabbing a hold of my wrist as I tried to leave though the door.

"Let go of me. I have to go see Dumbledore."

"Not until you answer my questions." He said defiantly...he reminded me so much of his son...

I searched my pockets for my wand...my wand it was gone! My beautiful wand!

"My wand! Its gone!" I exclaimed.

James looked around confused, and well, lets say I seized the moment, I bolted though the door.

I then found myself in the common room...no time to think girl run like you've never run before!

I sprinted out of the common room, and found myself in the halls of Hogworts, and ran, dead sprint for Dumbledores office.

I found the gargoyles, and seemed to be ahead of the boys.

"Sugar quills, lemon drops, acid pops, tongue twisters, fizzy frog, honey hare." It jumped aside, and I hurried up the stairs.

"Headmaster!?" I gasped out as I barged though the door...wait...oh my...tears flooded my eyes, I now remembered.

Dumbledore, so much younger then he was...he was standing there right in front of me.

"You...you have to help me!"

"Thats what I'm here for, hm, I've never seen you around miss?" He began.

I thought fast...fast...faster Hermione!

"Night, Miss Night sir!"

"Ahh...hrm...I have never seen your name before..."

"You won't...for a long time, years."

I think it was then that the situation dawned on him, and he finally seemed to get it.

"Ah, I see. Well then...Miss Night, can you tell me what happened?"

"I made a wish on the stars..." I said quietly, it sounded quite silly.

"Can you speak up?"

"I MADE A WISH ON THE STARS!"

"Can I ask what you said...?"

"Star bright, star light, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish I might have this wish tonight."

I swear I saw a small smile, a quirk of the lips.

"That is what you said...Miss, ah Night?"

I nodded.

"Exactly."

"Sir! Sir! Are you okay, some girl was here and said she had to see you..." Came James bellow, as he leaped out from the doorway, followed by all three of his friends, all waving their wands at me.

"You think Dumbledore would have trouble from a witch that doesn't have wand to even wave?" I asked...

I think they looked a little disappointed after that. I was sure I saw a small blush on James cheeks.

"Headmaster, I would continue this conversation, but I'm afraid these kids have heard to much from me already."

"Hey we are not kids!" yelped a plainly hurt Sirius.

"You will wish you were soon. Oh damn it!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Remus, why did he have to be so damn smart.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"All of you silent, the four of you, leave now."

They all did...but it seemed that someone was listening on to the conversation.

* * *

Sirius:

I left, and we all split up...the girl had ended up in my bed, thinking James was a boy named Harry, and said I was alive...

Let it be no mistake, Sirius Black was no stupid twit.

What is is supposed to mean? I was going to find out, and I, Sirius Black, would never give up until I did!

* * *

Looks like we got some spies! Please review makes a update come faster! 


	3. Decision Time

PLEASE READ THIS!!!

I need a beta, my spelling is horrible, and I would prefer to have someone read over my work to tell me what they think. If anyone is interested, please review and I will contact you, or email me at please include in the subject Raevyin Beta, or I will not open the email.

Anyway, heres the third chapter.

Another thing, I have corrected some story line mistakes in my first chapter, reread if you want to be up to date

Thank you,

Raevyin

* * *

Hermione: 

"Miss Night, you could be ruining the future you know that right? By just being here?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Yes I know...but I don't know how to get back, and I don't want to spend the rest of my life hiding, I learned a very important thing from a friend...time is sometimes meant to be tampered with."

"True as that is...we must get your story straight, you will have to memorize it, until you almost believe it yourself."

"I understand Headmaster." I felt tears coming again, damn tears.

I tried to look him in the eyes...but I couldn't manage it. He kept on staring at me...and I kept on avoiding his gaze.

"Is the future that bad Miss Night?"

"You have no idea." I whispered.

* * *

Narrator (ME!): 

Unfortunately, it wasn't Sirius outside that door listening in...it was Peter.

He listened, very closely, this will be very good information, a time traveler is our midst...I must tell my Master.

He did just that.

Voldemort listened with interest, time traveler...that could be very promising.

We must capture her, he thought to himself, and then, she will help us win.

* * *

Sirius: 

"Who does that girl think she is just barging in like that?" Said James, frustrated.

"Well seemingly someone important."

"Well thats obvious Remus!" Snapped James.

"Your just angry because she bruised your ego." I said.

"She is infuriating." He said.

"I know..." I had a dreamy look in my eyes, I was thinking about how she got into MY bed. WITH ME!

"How do you thinks he ended up in my bed guys?" I asked.

"Who knows, you could of picked her up when you were drunk, like some other birds."

"I wasn't drunk last night Remus, you know that."

That is when Peter came into the room, quickly and quietly.

"Where you been Peter?" Asked James.

"Was hungry." He muttered, he was getting a little distant...it was strange, but he felt...different. I couldn't describe it.

* * *

Hermione: 

I sat across Dumbledore, trying not to think of what would happen in just years from now.

"Sir? How will I explain ending up in Sirius's bed?" I asked, racking my mind, trying to figure it out, yet I came up with a blank.

I glanced around his office, we both were thinking. I studied Fawkes, beautiful Fawkes, now in his full blown pride, his feathers rosy scarlet, beak gold.

I saw the little trinkets, impossibly thin metal contraptions, that if you touched, even feather light touches, they would shatter.

Then there were the think tomes, that held...well no one really knew, they had never been touched by hands other then Dumbledore, and many dead men, and women.

"I can't think of anything!" I exclaimed frustrated.

"I can say I'm clearly stumped..." That was a very rare occurrence.

"Obliviate?" I asked quietly.

"You will need to speak up Miss Night."

"Obliviate?" I asked, louder this time.

I saw his eyes widen a little, as if he would never think to do that to a student.

"Do you know how highly dangerous that spell is?" He asked.

"Do you know how much more dangerous my presence being known, and me coming in like that is?" I countered.

"Please, Miss Night, let that be the very, very last option." He asked, wearily almost.

"It always was, but I can't think of anything else!" I said angrily.

Then I thought about it, my situation I mean. Well...I could change the future, I could make it so that Harry would have parents...but he might not be my friend anymore, and I don't know if I could stand that.

But would he forgive me for not doing something?

"Sir...what if I changed the future purposely instead, make it so that some of the people whom were very important didn't die?" I asked, this was better then obliviateing...but harder.

"Do you know what would happen if you were caught Miss Night?"

"Yes, I do." I had already read about things like this, what happened to other time travelers. That I was trying not to think of.

"You could ruin your own future."

"I am willing to run the risk." I really was, everyone could be happy, Harry could have his parents.

"Then Miss Night, if it your decision, you are responsible for the future. Either you can tell me now what has happened, or you can be silent, and we can hope to find a way back for you."

I opened my mouth to speak.

"Not now Miss Night, think about it, then tell me. For now you will be joining other students for classes, but now we must get a house for you." He said, and picked up the Sorting Hat.

I felt it plop onto my head, and even now it still covered my eyes.

"Hmmm...smart, very very smart. You would do well in Ravenclaw. Sneaky too...but your not a pureblood...I can sense much bravery and loyalty...hmmm."

Please, please let it be my old house please.

"You've been here before? I don't remember you...ahhh, I see. Well in that case...GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

Please let me know if you want to be my beta, instructions above, and please read and review, I know this was a boring chapter, but it will get much much better.  



	4. The Solution, AKA James Is Being A Pain

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter. Period.

I still need a beta, so those that are interested leave a response, or email me at I hope to update next week...but its test week, and I'll be drained, so I will try my best, hope you love it! -Rae

* * *

Hermione:

I had decided what I wanted to do already...but was I sure? Would everything be okay? What if I never got back, what if I never saw Harry and Ron for years?

I looked around the library I was sitting in, the comforting books, but, sadly, I had already read a lot of them...and the new ones that might come out, well I've probably already read those too.

I was plagued with what ifs again.

"GOD DAMN WHAT IFS!" I screamed into my hands, quietly, but all the same it was loud in this library.

"Having problems?" Asked a smooth voice, belonging none other then to Sirius Black.

"Go away, I can't think when your around." I clutched at my mouth, but the words had just popped out.

"What? Can't stop thinking about my dashing good looks? My intoxicating presence?" He asked, very cheekily by the way.

"You wish, oh wait please don't." I said, thinking about what got me here.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Inside joke." That was all that needed to be said.

"So what were you thinking about Herm?"

"Don't call me that."

"Then what do I call you?" Sirius asked, trying to look innocent, and I stress the trying.

"My name is Hermione...Granger." I had already decided, so I was going to tell him what my real name was.

"Sirius Black, pleased to meet you Hermione." He said, mock gentlemen like, then bowed and kissed my hand.

Then I thought about it...if he wanted to know what I thought.

"What would you do if there was someone you cared about very much, say James for you or Remus, and you knew when they were going to die, exactly how, and that you could stop it from happening?"

"You really don't hold back do you?"

"To much is at stake."

* * *

Sirius: 

That was one of the strangest questions I had ever been asked. But was there really a way I couldn't say I would save my friends. That lady's and gentlemen, is a resounding no.

"Well of course I would save my friends, they are all I have." I said to her.

She nodded, looking even more stressed out.

"Okay, now say, if you did save this guy, it had catastrophic events on the world? Then what?"

"Is there any reasons you want to talk about for this question Hermione?" I asked softly, I wasn't going to answer that, no one could I think, the world, or the people that care about you most.

"Anyways I'm hungry, and I know they are serving waffles for breakfast." She said stretching, grabbing about 10 books from around her, then walked to the desk.

I followed her, she seemed to know her way about here rather well...to well for a newcomer.

I tried to follow silently, not letting her know I was behind her, I had much practice, so I did it with fluid ease.

"Sirius, if your going to follow me at least use the help of charms, or even a cloak, that was pathetic." WHAT? She knew I was here how?

"How did you know?" I asked.

"From where I come from, your always glancing over ones back, looking for danger, good habit I don't intend to drop around here either." She said, her voice snappish.

* * *

Hermione: 

After I had been so snappish, I ran headlong into something tall, and very hard. "Oh no!" I yelped, and fell backwards, books going everywhere, same with papers.

I ground my teeth and looked up, it was James.

I reached for my wand...but then I realized, I hadn't gotten to Diagon Valley yet.

"Can I please borrow your wand?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"What?" He said, then looked at his wand.

"Don't you have your own?"

"If I did, I wouldn't ask, now would you mind before all of these are trampled, and blown away they are very important." I said, my teeth grounding a bit more.

"No, I'd rather see you pick them up by yourself." He said, and turned, then walked away.

"You coming Sirius?" He yelled back, looking back.

"Nah mate, I think I'll stay need to head for the hospital wing anyway, bad headache." Sirius yelled.

James nodded, and headed away. Thats when Sirius headed up to me, and slipped his wand into my hand. I smiled, thanking him silently.

I muttered a simple stacking spell, and in the moment it cleaned, Sirius had his wand back into his hand.

"He has to big of a ego...but I think he will learn, at least he did." I said, more to myself, but still I was heard.

"Huh? James learn? I think you've got the wrong man." He said, smiling.

* * *

Sirius: 

She was different, I would definitely give her that.

And what did she mean by 'at least he did' how would she know anyway, she doesn't know us marauders.

"Dumbledore wants you Miss Night." Came a voice, it was a prefect, hmm when did they run message?

"I expected it was so. Bye Sirius." With those last words she headed off, leaving me behind, more stumped...and feeling slightly stupid.

Knowing there was no reason to stand here, I headed back to the dorm, and was confronted by James.

"You didn't go to the hospital wing Sirius, you were with her the whole time." James said accusingly, once I had reached our room.

"When did you start spying on your friends? Your best one for that matter?" I shot back, peeved.

"Why are you hanging out with her? You have us, or have you forgotten." A glaring James stated.

"I think he likes her." Remus said, smart ass as ever sometimes, he never acted like this unless he was with us, and well, it was sometimes vastly different, and surprising.

"I think you need to keep your rotten nose out of my business." I snapped, then turned to James. "And yours too!"

* * *

Hermione: 

"So you have decided Miss Night?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Yes...I want to change the future, and am willing to do anything for it." I stated.

"First...you will have to tell me what has happened, and your name." He said...

"Well...its a long story...My name is Hermione Granger, I was a 7th year student at Hogworts, and was Head Girl, I am over 17 fore I had a Time Turner in my 3rd year...and, I'm best friends with Harry Potter...the boy that lived."

"Soon...in just mere years, Lily and James Potter would be dead, by the hand of Voldemort, or as you knew him, Tom Riddle. They had a son...Harry, he survived the killing curse, something never done before. His mothers love protected him, causing him to have a bond with Voldemort, who was 'killed' but he had horcruxs, and was on a limbo of life and death."

"Me and Harry met on the train, but didn't hit off until they saved me from a Troll, which I am still grateful for, over the years Voldemort has gotten into the school though minions, or himself being there, each time catastrophic events happen...and well Harry stops them with mine and Ron's help."

"Eventually, we meet Sirius Black, who was in Azkaban for over a decade, for betraying James and Lily, but he wasn't the one who did it, it was Peter, who escaped and eventually brought Voldemort back. He dies in a battle at the ministry, he was still not a freemen...and you die later on, you were killed by Snape, who seemed to be secretly working for Voldemort...but you had asked him to do it. (I BELIEVE SNAPE IS INNOCENT!!!)"

"Before I left, Harry, Ron, and I were returning to school, after I had convinced him, after graduating...we were going to go in search of the horcruxes, and hopefully kill Voldemort."

I had elaborated more then that, but that was the gist of it.

"This is grave news Miss Night ahh Granger. Very grave news."

"What can I do to help the future?" I asked, wanting to get started, I knew I had a lot to do.

"I know all about Voldemort, I studied what was known, and I have most of it in memory." I said, babbling on, I had a very bad habit of that.

"I would think that you should befriend the marauders so they trust you." Dumbledore suggested.

"What!? Impossible! James hates me!" I said hotly.

"I think you can find away, that is what I'm asking you to do." Before he had finished, my mind was already racing.

* * *

Sirius: 

I walked into the dorm, and well, I was quite surprised, Hermione lay on my bed, and James stood above her wand pointed at her.

How did she get in here? Girls weren't allowed in the boys dorms.

"I have something to tell you guys." She stated calmly, not even glancing up at the wand that was held just inches from her.

Curiosity got the best of me, I closed the door, and stood there, waiting.

"I am from the future." She told us. "Oh merlin, that sounded really corny didn't that hmm." Hermione then said, more to herself to us it seemed.

"Yeah right." A pissed off looking James said, rolling his eyes.

"I have proof." She continued.

"What would that be?" A tired looking Remus asked.

"You are all animagi...except for Remus, who's a werewolf." She stated, throwing a apologetic look at him.

"Sirius, Padfoot, Black Dog, like the Grim." She said, but as soon as she was finished she was twisting to face James.

"James, Prongs, Stag." Twisted to face Remus.

"Remus, Moony, werewolf, been once since he was bitten when he was little." Now she sat up, looking at all of us before continuing.

"Peter, Wormtail, rat." Hermione finished, a small triumphant smile on her face.

"How did you...how?" Spluttered Remus, clearly shaken.

"Sorry Remus...I know how you feel about that, but its okay, I won't tell anyone, and I knew years ago." She said gently, trying to comfort him it seemed.

"How could you have known years ago?" Remus asked, eyes slitted with suspesion.

"Because Remus Lupin...I know your future self."

"Impossible!" James shouted, looking wild.

"Ask me any question you want, I think I can answer most." Hermione said, undaunted by the way he was acting.

"How do I get around the school without getting caught, no one knows but the four of us." James said, no one knew, really.

* * *

Hermione: 

Voldemort knew, he had to by now...but anyways.

"Invisibility cloak, throw it on, your invisible...and Dumbledore can see though them just so you know."

He sat down quickly...looking around the gold and red room.

"You are from the future, no one knows that. No one." He said.

"Why are you here?" Asked Sirius, jumping to point.

"Because...you died Sirius." I told him, looking him in the eyes.

* * *

Boring I know, but action should come soon!

* * *


	5. Hermione Spills

I'm back to continue this riveting story of love, death, and deception, and whatever else falls into it! As always, if you see any mistake at all I would like it mentioned, I read every review and when I see that something is wrong I work asap to fix it. So on with the story!

* * *

Sirius: 

"What!" I heard myself yelp, me? Dead? Impossible!?

"Thats not all that happened Sirius, it wasn't only you who died..." She trailed off looking at James sadly.

"What!?" James yelped. Him too?

"If you would all like to sit down..." Hermione began...but certainly did not end soon after that.

Everyone I knew and loved was going to either be hurt, or die...or have mental breakdowns, or just have plain bad things happen to them.

* * *

Hermione: 

I tried to quickly retell the story, telling it twice in one day can be difficult, remembering exactly what happens, being able to elaborate on it. The worst part...the worst was seeing their faces when they learned of their fates.

"Hermione...you said the reason you came back was because I died...that wasn't the only one was it?" Sirius asked.

"It was you dieing that brought me back here Sirius Black...and I know its goings to sound stupid...but what got me back here was wishing that you were alive on the stars." I blushed with embarrassment as I said those damning words.

"Impossible." Began Remus, "That makes absolutely no sense...wishing on the stars, it's impossible."

Sirius stunned us all. "If it were impossible Remus, then why did it happen?" Remus was stunned speechless, Sirius had never talked this way before.

"Who else knows of this Hermione, who else have you told." Demanded James.

"Only you three, and Dumbledore." I quickly answered, looking at him closely. He was pale...and older looking...more like Harry. I found myself staring, almost imagining the scar there, and then the glasses.

"Err...Hermione...I know I may look like my future son...but must you stare like that?!" James said loudly feeling uncomfortable. But I didn't hear him to well...I missed them already...much as a part Ron was, as much as a pain in the ass Harry is...I felt...broken.

"Hermione!" Chimed in Sirius waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh what?" I said snapping to attention finally.

"James was wondering if you could stop making him uncomfortable by staring at him so." Remus added.

"Oh...sorry James, I was just thinking about Harry...and Ron." I wistfully sighed.

* * *

Sirius: 

She seemed to mention this Ron bloke a lot...always with small sighs, with Harry too, but she already assured James that he had his own red headed love.

"I just miss them so much, its really hard without them. I've never honestly ever been without them since we met, except in summer, but that was only very temporarily...just until Harry's birthday. But it never seemed like we were apart, we owled each other to often for that, gah, its just I miss them. I've never been truly alone since I met them." Hermione said, spilling her guts.

"Thats okay Hermione, we are with you now, and I think Lily will probably adore you. She's always needing someone thats as smart as her around." James piped in. He seemed to really be warming up to her now, which was much better then earlier. Then he did something he never does.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you earlier, you just popped up...in a very unexpected but hilarious way. But I shouldn't have done it." He said in a rush.

"I would of done the same, if not worse James." Hermione said, making amends without embarrassing him.

"So, Hermione, now you told us what was going to happen, what are we going to do?" Remus asked.

"I was hoping one of you would ask...what I need you to do right now is be able to trust me...and I mean trust, like trust me with your lives, your fate, your soul, everything." She replied.

"I trust you." James spoke up first.

"As do I" Remus seconded.

I hesitated...I had never put that much trust in someone when I first met them.

"One wrong move Hermione, and its over, there is always possibilities that you are betraying us, so I will have my eye on you. But...I trust you for now." I replied.

"You will think I am doing wrong things sometimes Sirius, so thats not good enough, I need blind trust, just as you had with Peter." She said staring all three of us down.

"Theres a lot more at stake then your telling us Hermione...isn't there?" James asked, she had only told them about themselves.

"The whole entire wizarding world is in trouble James. If Voldemort is not stopped...all muggle borns will be killed, that would include me. You will have to prove who you are, and if you can't your thrown in Azkaban. Your friends could be death eaters, or are being controlled, or even be someone else. It's not only you that is in trouble." She said, it was more severe then she lead us to be.

* * *

Hermione: 

In the next few days here, I had gained the trust of all the marauders, plus Lily, who was also told the whole entire story. She seemed to look at James differently too, they were much more shy now. Small touches, bright blushes, and not being able to talk to each other well.

I had been to get robes, and a new wand, once again it had a dragon heart string, but it was made differently...it wasn't like any wood I had ever seen, and Mr.Ollivander didn't seem to elaborate on it. Or if he did, he told me information that was known for all wands, nothing about mine...it was weird. I had all my books, and everything I needed.

I had started classes, and realized I was very far ahead of all the students. Times had changed...I had learned everything in those classes in my last 2 years and more...so nothing was new. But then again that was a good thing, I wouldn't have to work hard, and I would have more time for researching.

Then...I also felt my old crush creeping back up on me...only now Sirius was warm...alive...strong...and well a young man. I found myself feeling things I had never really felt before...desire, lust, love...all of those new feelings.

* * *

Sirius:

"I'm telling you Sirius, Hermione definately likes you. I can smell it on her, and you when you both are near. Its the same smell that James and Lily have." Remus said, sniffing at Sirius delicately with his overly strong canine nose.

"Don't you think I can't smell her either! Your not the only canine around here, I do have some stronger senses now!" I fumed, pulling at my long hair.

"Its driving me crazy. I have never had these problems before...but she just smells so good...and willing. My creature part wants me to just ravish her right there. Lock her in a room and get it on like a pair of bunnies...for a good long while." I continued, fuming more.

"Hey Padfoot, what has your panties in a twist?" Asked James entering the conversation.

"Hermione." I mumbled.

"Ahh someone actually caught the attention of Padfoot eh? One of the most wanted wizards in this school. I am shocked, very shocked." James joked.

* * *

Seems like they both fancy each other...hmm a budding relationship I see, but it will go slow. I don't intend on rushing it to much. So until next time my faithful readers! 


	6. AN

Hey, sorry about not posting, I'm in band camp right now (no jokes lol) and will be for the next 2 weeks, I'm having writers block, I will try and post asap.

Raevyin


End file.
